All That Glitters
by EE Diamond
Summary: A new mutant comes to the acolytes, her relationship with Gambit is tenuous and her trials and tribulations follow.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE

Gambit turned over in his sleep, groggily wiping a hand over his bleary eyes. Rolling he planned to sleep off his hangover.  
'Spent to lon' chasin' de chere' ah tink' He thought.  
But something disturbed his rest. Strangely enough, with one foot dangling out of the window, a person stood staring out of the window, into the Acolyte garden.   
  
"Who ahr yo'?" Gambit called to the figure, when they didn't answer he stirred even more and reached and outstreched gloved hand for his bo-staff.  
  
"Naw, is dat any way t'greet cha cousin?" The figure turned to gaze upon Gambit with silver eyes.  
  
"Daphine?" Gambit incredulous look made his red and black eyes even more strange. "I'it relly yo'?"   
  
"Couse' it be me, Ah don' tink anyone else be as stupid to preten' to beh meh" The figure now identified as Daphine stepped into the light. She had changed much since Gambit had last seen her, well that was to be expected since she was only ten when he had departed for the thieves tithe offering party. Now tall and shapely, Daphine would be a typical woman that Gambit would've gone after. Except for one vital flaw. She was his cousin.  
  
When Gambit had left, Daphine had long black hair and brown eyes. The beauty that looked critically at him now had waist length silver locks and eyes the same shade. A different light glittered in Daphine's eyes now, she wasn't innocent when Gambit knew her, far from it. She was a thief like the rest of them. But now she seemed wiser.  
  
"All yo' cahn do is gawp Remy?" Daphine cut the silence with a remark dripping with venom. Her eyes now had a sharp anger to them. Gambit winced. Continuing his visual assesement of his cousin he looked at her clothes.  
They had seen better days, a once white vest and black leather trousers (pants). On her feet pointed toe-boots. But strangest of all was the diamond ring. She'd never been able to afford a diamond like that, wouldn't she buy some decent clothes first?  
  
"Stop i Remy" Daphine shreiked and Remy stood fully, his eyes wary.  
  
"Wha' yo' doin' 'ere petit?"  
  
"It be like dis"


	2. Explanations of a cajun kind

CHAPTER TWO

"A'ter yo' 'ad gone many of de tieves tought dat ah woul' wash out. Dey tought dat yo' carry meh throu de trainin. Ah soon taugh' dem de error of der ways." Gambit laughed. Ever since his cousin had put the contents of the pond outside in his bed he had always thought about what he said to her.  
  
"Bu' Laurent woul'nt leave meh alone. 'e alway tease meh an ah ignore 'im."  
  
Gambit growled under his breath, Snake Eyes or Laurent had always barbed him and had accused him of any possible fault to diminish Gambit's popularity. Apparently Snake Eyes had realised that Daphine was his weakness.  
  
"Go'n" Gambit urged, desperate to know why his cousin had journeyed from New Orleans to New York.  
  
"So one day, ah tink dat 'e 'ave give up. So whe' ah g'on de job i' a rich' person 'ouse. I' a simple job so ah don' tink dat i' beh t'ard. Ah no' notice dat Snake Eye's wan' come too. Ah tought dat 'e wan de money. Ah wa' wron'"  
Daphine winced at the novice's mistake. Gambit put a hand on her shoulder, in sympathy. Daphine shrugged him off and continued.  
"So ah go t'de job an someting no' right. De police waiting fo' us an Snake Eyes no where t'be seen. 'E se' us up, moi, Tangren, Dice an' Blackjack. Dey were takin' bu' ah run' ah wan' t'ge' t'Snake Eyes firs'." Daphine stood; fists clenched, eyes blazing. Gambit swore.  
  
"Merde, dat-dat cochon" For lack of a better word, Gambit rolled his eyes in frustration.   
  
"So ah fin' 'im, in de taver'. 'Im laughin an crowin' 'bou' beatin' meh. Ah wai' till 'e be fin an 'e walk in de alley. Ah begi' t'accuse 'im. Ah say 'ow coul' yo' Snake Eyes. Yo' betrayed the tieves guild'. "  
  
Daphine paused, getting her anger under control.  
  
"So 'e ru' ah follo' bu' 'e faster. So ah say t'moi dat ah'm no' gonna let 'im get away. In fron' of 'im appear a wall of diamon'. I' explode, an blas' 'im t'piece. Ah run. De other' say i' mah faul' dey caugh' and dat Snake Eyes die. Ah say i' no' an den one of dem get 'is hand turn into a gian' diamon'. So ah run. Ah ge' 'ere an' dere yo' go"  
  
She finished her story, her eyes were wary.


	3. My My My Mutants are popping up everywhe...

CHAPTER THREE!

Yo'-" Gambit paused and swallowed. If any of the others had seen this, the implacable Gambit shocked. Well his reputation would go down the drain.  
  
"Yo- you a mutan'?" Gambit finished the hard sentence. To think, his little cousin. The wildcat that plagued him for sweets and then later weapons.  
  
"Oui, Ah didn' tink dat ah'd eva be a mutan' like yo'" Daphine swallowed and looked up at Remy, her eyes large and worried.  
  
"Yo' tink dat ah chang' mah 'air fo' disguise Remy? Yo' kno' moi bette' den dat"   
  
"Bu' chere, ah didn' tink dat yo' be mutan' eider" Gambit grinned. "Dis why' yo' came 'ere."  
  
"Oui, Remy. Ah 'ear 'bout dis place. So ah com' t'see if ah can 'elp" Daphine grinned and then impulsively hugged her cousin and friend. Gambit looked shocked for a moment before casting his arms around her. Suddenly, their happy reunion was interuppted by a insistent knocking at Remy's door.  
  
"Oy, mate. Who you got in there. Don't lie mate, I heard a sheila's voice" Gambit rolled his eyes as Pyro knocked on his door.  
  
"I' noting J'ohn" Gambit called to the annoying aussie.  
  
"Don't try it mate, I heard it and if you don't let me in. I'll burn the door down" Gambit shrugged to Daphine and moved to open the door. As soon as his hand turned the knob, Pyro rushed in to gawp at Gambit's new 'conquest'.  
  
"Woah mate, this one's fine" Pyro said, staring at Daphine appreciatevly. Grinning he moved forward to touch her hair......  
  
"Ah woul'n do dat mon amis" Thwak, Pyro lay face down on the carpet, groaning. "Ah did warn yo' J'onn"  
  
"'e shoul'nt of done dat Remy" Daphine said, picking Pyro up by his collar and setting him leant against a wall. He groaned and blinked.  
  
"Ah am no possesion chere" Daphine told Pyro, almost conversaionally. "Don' tink 'bout it"   
  
"Believe me, I won't Sheila"  
  
"Not Sheila mon amis" Gambit interceeded. "She ain' one of yo' normal' filles"  
  
"Ah be Diamond" Gambit looked up at the mutant name and Daphine winked, Gambit rolled his eyes in return. His cousin had always had a flare for the dramatic. Runned in the family.  
  
"Dat is definately a double edged Diamond" Gambit bantered to his cousin. As Pyro groaned once again and stood on his feet, if somewhat shakely a voice ringed through the mansion.  
  
"GAMBIT, Come to the hall NOW" Gambit winced, looked like Magneto had discovered his cousin's presence.


	4. Exploding Chairs and Stupid speed demons

CHAPTER FOUR

Ah tink we see de boss now" Remy said, his voice although still contained that sardonic tone now had a worried under current. Pyro laughed merrily.

"No shit mate. 'E ain't gonna be happy you hid the sh-diamond" Pyro walked out and Daphine looked at Gambit, her silver pupils wide.

"Wha' appen Remy. If ah sen' away ah don' kno' what t'do" For all her cockiness Daphine was truly worried. She'd left the home she'd always known in search of the only person she trusted. If she was banished, well lets say that she wouldn't be happy.

"'e ain't gonna sen' cho away petit. Yo' tres useful for de team non" 

"GAMBIT...NOW"

"Uh oh"

After Magneto's firm summon, Gambit rolled his ebony ruby eyes.

"Com' on chere. I' time dat we announce yo' presence non?" Remy sighed and dragged a protesting Daphine to meet 'de boss'. Poor Remy tried his best to be kind and nice to his worried cousin but Daphine had heard it all before.

"Don' try an tell moi dat de Magneto is let me stay. Ah kno ' 'e might send me away Remy. Don't baby me" As Gambit let go, Daphine stormed out and slammed the door in his face.

"Ah wou'nt dream of I' chere." Gambit muttered irritably under his breath as he rubbed a bruised nose. Opening the door, ready to pursue his errant cousin he beheld her standing outside the door. An embarrassed look on her face.

"Ah don' kno where t'go" As Gambit laughed and teased his cousin, he led her down the magnificent stairs of Asteroid M. Turning into the writhing corridors of the great mansion Daphine hurried to remember the directions.  
'Left'  
'Right'  
'Right again'  
'Left' and then they reached a dimly lit corridor, the metal walls reflecting whatever light penetrated the gloom.

"Ah yo' ready petite?"

"Ah'm rea'y Remy" Although Daphine's words were strong Remy noticed a slight greenish tinge to her face.

"'ere we go"  
Gambit pushed both doors open, Daphine breathed in at the majesty of the room. And those assembled.  
She'd never seen such an impassive group of mutants. Each seemed to scream power and danger.

There was John aka Pyro. His red locks gleaming in the light and his continual playing with his lighter. Up..Down...Up..Down. The lid of the lighter should of been broken by now. Daphine thought wryly.

Against a wall next to him, a giant stood rigid and firm. Daphine craned her neck to look at his closed impassive face. Something flickered behind those close blue eyes. Piotr Rasputin aka Colossus seemed unhappy.

From the shadows, a growl came forth. Another heavily muscled man stepped forward, his face surrounded by a tangle of brown hair. Growling at Daphine, his pointed fangs glinted in the moonlight. Victor Creed aka Sabretooth stalked out of the assembly room, but his team 'mates' didn't bat an eyelid. It seemed that this Kitty Kat wasn't popular with his fellow acolytes.

Daphine blinked rapidly. A silver blur flew past her. "HowyadoingmynamesQuicksilverhopeyoucanstayyou'rehot" ((How ya doing, My name's Quicksilver. I hope you can stay, you're hot))Daphine caught the last part of the statement and stuck her foot out as Quicksilver aka Piotro Maximoff ran round her again. The speed demon reeled and then ran next to his father. The great shadow with glinting eyes in the centre of the room.

"I believe you are the one that destroyed my security system to the west of this mansion" Magneto said sternly, although mirth glittered in his eyes.

"Oui" Daphine wasn't sure what to do in the master of magnetism's presence. It was now obvious why so many followed him now. His mere presence was overwhelming. How was she to match up to that?

"And you are a relation of Gambit" 

"Cousin" This single syllable replies, crafty words dried up in her throat.

"And you are here, wishing to join my merry band of freedom fighters" Magneto stepped out of the shadows in full battle regalia. His white hair was held back by that helmet dubbed by so many as 'bucket head'

Daphine nodded, unable of speech. Why now would she be speechless?

"Why" 

"Ah'm a strong figh'er, A tief, loyal. Ah 'ave strong powers and Ah 'ate humans" Daphine replied with feeling. The treatment given to her on her journey here had put her off humans for life.

"Your powers are"  
Daphine gulped, hoping that he wouldn't be angry for what she was about to do. She pulled out a card from her pocket, the queen of diamonds.  
Concentrating, the card began to resemble a crystal. Its surface glittered. Hurling it at a chair in the corner, the furniture exploded in a shower of razor sharp crystals. Daphine ducked as Pietro ran away, Piotr became metal and Pyro created a wall of flame to protect himself. Magneto raised a brow as Daphine held up her hand, the crystals falling to the ground.

"You'll do very well here. Very well. Your name is" Magneto smiled as Daphine hugged Remy who had stepped behind her during the shower. "Diamond."


	5. Diamonds, a girls best friend

Daphine grinned as Remy clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah knew yo' coul' do i' petit" He whispered as John raised an eyebrow. "Wha' fire startre" Remy cast an accusing glance at the strange looking pyromaniac.

"Nothin' mate. It's just that this is the first sheila we've got." John answered and turned and walked out. Daphine surveyed the room, part of the place she could now call home. Magneto had blurred into the shadows and disapeared.  
Piotr had walked outside, only pausing to look at her for a moment.

"Welcome small one" His measure english with an undercurrent of Russian also seemed to contain a great regret. Daphine stared at his retreating large back with a raised brow.

"Den ah guess, ah shoul' show yo' to yo' chambre (room) non" Remy asked. Daphine paused for a moment. Looking at Quicksilver who stuck his tongue out she nodded.

"Den follow moi" Gambit turned and walked out of the assembly room. Daphine followed obbediently. Now that worries didn't plague her, she examined the mansions surroundings. It was beautifully furnished. But upon closer inspection, imperfections ravished the items of furniture.  
Burns ruined surfaces owed to a certain pyromaniac, scratches upon the curtains came from one errant kitty and lines of burnt rubber graced the polished wooden floors because of a resident speed demon. And of course was the slight holes in anything within reach of her own cajun cousin.  
To the obsevent, this mansion would appear to be run by a load of children with a lot of matches, a knife and lots of spare shoes.

"Dis be yo' room. Away from de pyro non" Remy asked as he led Daphine into a barely furnished room near his own.

"Dat bien Remy. Ah don' like de aussie" She said and laughed as Gambit looked startled. "I' ennuyeux, min' if ah make i' interesting" She asked, surveying the room with a critical eye.

"Don' blow anyting up petite. De boss can always throw yo' ou' if yo' break tings" Gambit placed a cautionary hand on Daphine as she shruged him off.

"Ah kno' wha ah doin'" Daphine said determined.

"Dat wha' worry Remy" Gambit muttered under his breath as Diamond placed her gaze on the traditional four post bed.  
She placed an outstretched hand on one post. The wood slowly began to change, it's surface taking on a smooth silver exterior. It suddenly grew cold and Daphine stepped back. The bed now was made out of a perfect diamond.

"Now fo' de floo'" Diamond crouched, the wooden floor began to change as the bed did. Instead of a silver it began to become a shade of rosy diamond. Finished Daphine stepped back satisfied. Only the walls remained untouched, Daphine liked the pale shade of cream that they were painted. She walked over to the wardrobe and concentrated, it turned into a similar rosy shade as the floor. Progressing to change the bed side table and the small cabinet.

Finished she stepped back as Gambit gasped. "Dis tres belle Daphine." He stood awe struck as Daphine dusted her hands and looked once again at the wardrobe.

"Ah need some new clothe Remy" She said as Gambit rolled his eyes.

"In de matin chere. Remy is fatigue (tired) from all de excitement" Gambit walked out as Daphine smiled. It was all part of the plan.


	6. Spy in the midst

A silent figure leaped over the institute wall, keeping a mindful eye on the security beams that crossed over to discourage any common thief.  
But this wasn't a common thief, not by far. In fact the silver headed thief was probably one of the most skilled in Bayville. Discounting of course her errant cajun cousin.  
This thief wasn't here to steal objects but information. This was a mission she'd undertaken herself to learn more about those X-freaks spoken so 'fondly' of by her teamates.

Diamond was curious, the others had been in combat with these chaos preventing mutants whereas who knew when Daphine would have the chance for herself. Wearing a black trench coat and her hair bound back so that she didn't appear anything out of the ordinary, Diamond stealthily climbed into a tree to wait for the institute's students to return. She settled herself behind an obliging leafy branch and watched the main gates.

Slowly the quiet was broken by the high pitched squeals and growls of the younger students returning home.

"HEY, THAT'S MINE" Diamond winced as a raven haired young girl looked outraged at a mousy boy who had stolen apparently her drink and was touching it with a finger. Wisps of frosty air came off the drink as the girl looked ready to kill this young 'iceman'. She pointed at Bobby Drake (who it indeed was) and the offending can of soda became consumed with fire.

Amara smiled to herself as did Daphine. These young people had fire, some in the literate sense . It'd be good to face them.  
Slowly after the younger X-men had walked in, the elder recruits followed.

Daphine recognised Rogue and Kitty from the shoe store, with them was the tall and impassive Scott. The lively and strict Jean. The joking and smiling non blue Kurt. There was one missing. Daphine thought to herself.

Ah yes, Remy had told her that one of the X-men had joined the sewer dwellers. One less to remember, one less face to recognise.

Suddenly, the one known as Nightcrawler looked up. Straight at Daphine. He tilted his head in puzzlement and then poked Scott next to him.

"Er Scott. Dere appears to be a fraulein in de tree" His heavily accented voice was slightly winging to Scott to believe him.

"What, Kurt there's no one there" Scott said, looking at the tree. Concentrating, the one known as Jean closed her eyes.

"And I cannot sense anyone either Kurt" She smiled reasurringly in that patronising smile and dragged Kurt inside.

Daphine breathed a sigh of relief. Then she jumped over the wall and ran home.


	7. Tip to men: Don't cross a woman who can ...

NON NON NON NON NON" Gambit ducked as Daphine hurled a card at him. It's crystalline surface exploded into shards of razor sharp diamonds. His room was disolved into slashes of material.

"Dis wasn't"-Gambit ducked again and swank around, getting his bo-staff ready. "Moi idea. De boss want"-Another dodging dance to avoid being blown up. "An undercover acolyte. De X-men know moi as bad. Dey don' know you" Gambit looked at his raging cousin.

"Merde Gambit. Je deteste ecole. You know dat" Daphine paused and panted, her rage intensifying. "Ah deteste you remy" She screamed and Gambit winced.

"Now Now Daphine, remember Remy only do what boss ask. Remy don' want t'hurt Daphine. J'adore Daphine" Gambit tried to placate his angry relative as she broke into a fresh burst of cursing.

"MERDE MERDE MERDE. C'est idiot" She growled and looked at a cowering Remy. "Why do ah 'ave t'go t'ecole" She calmed down...for a milisecond.

"Cause yo' de youngest. Pyro already a' ecole an dey know 'im. Yo' new young n sweet lookin" Gambit hid behind a chair, as Daphine growled evilly.

"Ah'll go but Ah ain' gonna like it" She finished and wandered off into her own room.

"Stupid Gambit"


	8. Stilletos, nice to look at horrible to l...

"Merde Merde Merde Merde" Daphine kept the silent chant up as it corresponded with the oh so annoying noise of the secetary's stilleto's.  
Click...  
Clack...  
Click...  
Clack...  
Click... (an: So I'll stop now)  
Daphine raised one annoyed eye to this busy blond bimbo. It seemed that her entire purpose was to walk back and forth whilst her heavily laquered fingernails danced across pupils permenant records whilst staring at Daphine.

The reluctant student shook her head in disbelief and leant back in preperation for meeting the infamous Principal Kelly. If this woman was so good at multi-tasking then why wasn't she a circus act instead of wasting her 'talents' on a bored cajun.

Closing her eyes to block out the sound of the secretary's errant nails and heels.  
Click...tick..  
Clack...tick...  
Click...tick...tick (an: Am I annoying you yet?)  
Clack...tick...tick...tick...  
Thinking back to the morning and Remy's words of warning and his 'advice' but the day when Daphine listened to her cousin's 'advice' would be the day that Xavier and Magneto got drunk together.

Flashback (an: I can't do the noise)

"So don' let de jock take 'vantage. Don' let de slutty filles walk all over yer" Gambit lectured as Daphine contented herself with turning his boot laces to diamond.

"An don' let de teacher tink yo' stupid. Yo' not" Gambit continued as Daphine finished with his shoes and began to make his hair stand on end.

"You payin' 'tention chere" The cajun said impatiently and attempted to run a hand through his hair. Realisation struck as his fingers hit solid rock. "DAPHINE" Gambit yelled as his cousin laughed and ran from the room.


	9. Barbie addicted principales? shifty eyes

So finally the principal finished whatever pressing business kept him occupied for at least half an hour. Unbeknown to Daphine, Principal Kelly was playing with his collection of Barbie dolls and had just finished having a Barbie and Ken wedding but that's another story.

"I'll see her now Miss Jones" Came his annoying nasal voice through the intercom. "Send her through"

"Right away Principal Kelly" The blond gushed and pressed the end transmission button with one pink nailed hand. "You can go in now" She said and Daphine rolled her eyes. This bimbo had a great talent, one not to be wasted. She had an amazing capacity to state the obvious.

"Pardon Mademoiselle, c'est imbecile non" Daphine laughed as she opened the pine door at the secutary's confusion. Closing the door on the blond's musings. "What's an mademoiselle" She said in a lost voice. "Silly French girl" She finished and Daphine raised a brow. Not that she expected someone who couldn't understand a simple insult to know the subtle differences between a Cajun and a Frenchperson but it still was annoying.

"Ah yes, A miss Le Beau" Came the infamous principals nasal tones.

"C'est incorrect. Mademoiselle Le Belle" Daphine recitted. Whilst her real name was indeed the same as Gambit's her and her theiving cousin agreed to this small deception as well as Daphine's apparent lack of the English language.

"Oh, must be a" Principal Kelly paused to ajust his glasses. "Typing error. Anyway, welcome to Bayville. I understand you are staying with a guardian with one of our students. A Mr Allderdyce. It is also come to my attention that you are in regular contact with the father of a Young Mr Maximoff"

"Oui" Daphine said simply. It was obvious to even her that Principal Kelly was silently assesing a couple of prime factors about this mysterious new student.  
1) Whether she was a trouble maker like those that he'd just mentioned.  
2) Whether she guessed he was really addicted to Barbie's  
3) Whether she was a mutant.  
4) If not Why the hell did she dye her hair silver and put contacts in.

Apart from Number 2, these questions he'd have to find out in time. And watch and wait. As this Principal was so good a doing, watching and looking out the window.

"Now, you will be shown around by one of our pleasant students. A Miss Taryn Wayte. Pleasant young woman that she is, she's volunteered to stay with you for the first two periods but unfortunately that's when your timetables end." Principal Kelly handed Daphine a sealed brown envelope with her timetable and classes inside.

As she stood to walk away, the principal looked up from his sketchings of the new Barbie that he planned to buy and uttered a single sentence. "A word of warning miss Le Belle. Don't mess with the mutants" And returned to his drawings.

"Oh Don' worry Monsieur. Ah intend t'watch dem carefully" She smiled grimly and left his office.


	10. What difference a roll call makes

So this is like the cafeteria. There's no one in here NOW. 'cause it's so not lunch time" Taryn Wayte rambled on as Daphine unconciously mimicked her.

"Den ah 'ave lesson now" She asked, wondering whether Taryn had ever swallowed anyone whole. I mean she had such a big mouth and she never stopped talking.

"And this is the-what? I so cannot understand your accent. Can you say it clearer" Taryn scrunched up forehead and played with a piece of her hair.

"Ou est les matin" Daphine said, putting on a great show of being a totally not understandable french woman.

"Ooooooookay" Taryn said and looked around quickly. "Look it's a locker. Can you say that lockeee" Taryn was cut off in her patronisingness to hear the rounding noise of the school bell.

"So... I have Geo...graph...y. You have M.A.T.H.S. Over t.h.e.r.e" Taryn pointed to a door to her right and quickly retreated into another room, finding a person to gossip with about this stupid french girl. "A right slut..I mean silver hair, that is sooo last year"

Daphine rolled her eyes and heathed a sigh of relief. "Dat girl really need t'be interestin non" She murmured to herself and walked in the class. There was only two students already there. A young red head and a be-spectacled brunnette male. 'Cyclops and Jean Grey hmmm' Daphine thought to herself. Aware that they were staring at her, she sat down and took out her notebook and pencil. Of course covered with her trademark diamond.

"Who's that" Jean whispered to Scott quickly.

"You're the one with telepathy, you tell me" Scott replied, his voice low as Jean rolled her eyes.

"I can't get in there. It's an infliction of privacy plus I can't do it" Jean said sourly.

Scott laughed as Jean growled and her pencil flew up and hit him in the middle of his forehead. "Ow, anyway she must be new. Wonder is she's a mutant"

"Well she's got bright silver hair and silver eyes." Jean observed.

"So you think she's a mutant" Scott added, his glasses glinting in anticipation of trying to imagine how he could look good by recruiting this new person.

"I didn't say that. We shouldn't assume that and only try to recruit her IF cerebro picks her up" Jean lectured and Scott returned to his sketchings of him as the ruler of the world and millions of girls swooning at his feet. Safe to say though, Scott wasn't a good drawer.

Daphine rolled her eyes as she heard this exchange, if these 'x-men' were so great how come they didn't know basic rules of secrecy?

"Alright Class, it's time to go into the wonderful world of fractions. Excited" Came the monotone voice of the standard math teacher. Balding, short and an appaling fashion sense.

"Alright, lets call the register: Adams, Greg..." Daphine lost most of the rest of the names apart from the occasional one she recognise.

"erm, Rogue" Came the teachers irritated question. It had broken him out of his pleasant reverie of how he could become a millinaire and still be able to spend his spare time making models of spaceships.

"Ah'm 'ere" Came the even more irritated reply. Daphine swung her gaze to the irrate southerner in the corner who was muttering as she sketched. Obviously paying no attention to anyone else.

"Alvers, Lance"

"Yeah whatever" Daphine recognised this shaggy brunnette from Magneto's files. He apparently was known as Avalanche.

"Grey, Jean"

"I'm here" Came the pleasant reply, that annoying voice set Daphine's teeth on edge.

"Erm...Le Belle, Daphine" Came the teachers muttered question.

"Presen'" Daphine emphasised her accent for this, it was so much fun to mess with teachers minds.

"Are you new" His ubrupt question came across with a snicker from the back. She turned and looked where Pyro waved.

"Oui proffeseur" She said and smirked at pyro who looked at his lighter, only to find it had been covered in diamond.

"Aha. Well miss...Le Belle I hope you enjoy your stay here at Bayville and..."

Daphine tuned out the rest of the lesson. The only interesting parts was when John finally figured out how to get rid of the diamond and set fire to the teachers toupee.


	11. Itty bitty pieces

So if we take a onion and dice into itty bitty pieces we'll end up with a perfect ingredient for our beef strognion isn't that right class"

It amazed Daphine how boring school could really be, or that teachers didn't notice when a class paid absouletly no attention to them. Now in home economics, the cajun was plotting the most painful way to castrate her cousin-and the most slowly. Remy would pay for signing her up for this course. She hated behaving like an ordinary 16 year old girl.

"So we shall add it in. And you , new girl. You're cajun, what's the best spice to add to beef hmm" Daphine growled, even though she'd used the trick of not 'understanding' english she doubted she could get away with it now.

"Tumeric, et Paprika" She said sullenly as the food teacher clapped her hands together.

"Well done, I mean Tres bien" She laughed at herself in her apparent 'cleverness'. "I knew that cajuns had a good knowledge of spices. Bien. Indeed. Bien" She strolled off to interogate some more poor unsuspecting student.

"She's a bitch ain't she" A blond sat down at Daphine's table, chewing insessantly and playing with some glowing balls in her hands.

"Oui" Daphine replied, instantly recognising this fiesty girl as Tabitha Smith, aka Boom Boom.

"So you're cajun, I ain't seen you around. Definately new aye" Tabby asked, looking at Daphine with a mischeivious gleam in her blue eyes.

"Oui" Daphine asked. If she didn't know that Tabitha was an X-man and then off limits then she'd definately make friends with this bubbly blond.

"Is that all you say"

"Non"

"So, wanna blow up Mrs Pepperpot's pot" Tabitha asked, using the teacher's nickname within Bayville High.  
T  
"Sure" Daphine sat back and waited for the girl to activate the plan. With one fell swoop, Tabby threw five little kinetic balls in the beef that the teacher had so labriously prepared.

The pot exploded in a shower of gravy, beef and potato's. Daphine ducked under the table with Tabitha as the rest of the class became splattered. She grinned and laughed along with Tabby, her sides aching under the pressure.

"That-was-so-funny" Tabitha said between burst of laughter.

"Bien, tres amusant" Daphine said and grinned. She turned and shot a bolt of diamond quickly at the pot which the teacher looked confused at. The pot instantly turned to diamond.

Tabitha remained oblivious.

Daphine grimaced, she couldn't get too friendly, Tabby was the enemy. The good guys simply didn't mix with the bad guys. It wasn't done.


	12. slar smy sltongue yo

So sheila" The lovely pyro began. But his speech was interupted by Daphine turning her fist to diamond and punching him on the nose.  
"OOOOOOOOOW" Ironically enough, this aussie rubbed his nose and looked at Daphine who smirked satisfied.

"I try an be nice and all I get is a punch in the nose, I mean why does everyone misunderstand a poor pyromaniac? Why Why Why" John sat on the floor and looked dismayed, trying to create sympathy.

"Ah tol' yo' not t'call moi sheila. Ah warn yo' what'll 'appen" Daphine helped him up and he looked at her with a mischeivious glance.

"So sheila, how was your morning" He continued and ran laughing manically into the dining room. Daphine rolled her eyes and stared at his retreating back.  
Although the pyro maniac did give her a major headache he was kinda cute. If you liked mad people.

"Wai' fer moi fire starder" She called and sprinted after him. She saw him sitting down next to Pietro (as requested) and a couple of students she didn't know.  
She rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed a salad. Sitting next to John he grinned and nodded to a scruffy looking brown haired boy.

"Yeah, ain't she a looker Mate. This one's got sharp edges th-oooow" As Pyro nursed a numb arm, Daphine continued to eat her salad.

"wow, she really is a looker yo." Came the annoying nasal voice from a green eyed, toothed, skinned individual.  
Daphine looked at him and he began to splutter and stuck out his now diamond tongue.

"-slar smy sltongue yo"

"Den stop bein' a idio" She said and his tongue returned to normal.

"no fear yo"

Daphine rolled her eyes a blur of silver hair flew past her eyes.  
"Tortoise, am ah gonna 'ave t'urn y'er feet t'diamond" She asked as Pietro sat down next to her.

"Don'tyalovemeanymore.Ionlycametosayhello" Pietro said quickly. (Don't ya love me anymore. I only came to say hello"

"Ah love yer 'bout as much as ah love monsieur fire starder" Daphine replied and John squeaked in suprise.

"YalovememorethanthatIcantell" (Stuff it, if ya can't read it well get some glasses)

Daphine looked at him and he shivered, pausing to eat an apple at twice the speed of everyone else.

Daphine looked over at the X-men table and grinned. It looked like Rogue was sitting flicking apple rind at Jean and blaming it on Kurt.

"So anyways ah'm sick of that dumbass math teacher. Who does he think he is telling meh t'wipe mah makeup off" Rogue ranted.  
It seemed that even tormenting Jean didn't take all of this southerner's attention.

"I like totally know. He like told me to like learn a like new word" Katherine Pryde rumbled on whilst she stared moodily at Lance, pouting ever so often.

"Ah mean we can be whoever we wanna be. It ain' fair"

"I like totally know. Stupid teacher" Kitty finished trying to draw Lance's attention to her she turned to face her 'friend'.

"One of these days ah'm gonna drain that sucka" Rogue contemplated moodily.

"Eew, do you like want his thoughts in your head. It'd like totally ruin it" Kitty pouted at Rogue and shuddered.

"Ya right dammit" Rogue looked over at where Kitty had been staring and poked her friend.

"Kitty, see the baddies table" She said, using the girls slang for where the acolytes and brotherhood sat.

"Stupid boy, doesn't like pay any attention to me" Kitty mumbled whilst glaring at Lance.

"KITTY" Rogue yelled which broke the Valley girl from her stupor.

"Like what"

"That' gurl we saw when we were shoppin'. She's here. Ah knew it" Rogue whispered.

"So she's like totally a bad guy"

"Looks like it"


	13. very distracting my dear

Ah don' know 'ow dey do i' everyday Remy. Ah mean, dey scheme bad as de mutant. Why do dey wanna be 'omecomin' queen. Why do dey wanna go 'ome" Diamond asked Remy as he dared to inquire how her first day had gone.

"Ah 'eard 'bout day chere. Dey dress up an' walk 'round den cry if dey win. Dese people tres amusant" Remy said and laughed as Daphine rolled her eyes in typical Diamond fashion.

"Don' sit down Dee, We 'ave t'go. De boss t'ink dat we need t'give de x-men a wakeup call non? An' introduce dem t'you ay" Remy asked and then followed with a deep chuckle as Daphine hugged him and ran off to get 'suited' up.

Pause of about 15 mins

As the others lay in waiting in the main entrance, Gambit checked his watch for the third time. He was beginning to get worried that Daphine would change the boss's mind about letting female acolytes fight. Gawd where was she.

Then atop of the stairs, strood a confident and eager young woman. Her silver hair which normally fell in cascades of brilliance was bound tightly back and ran down a curtain down her neck and onto her shoulders. Her normal casual clothes were changed to an outfit of stunning brilliance.

A white trench coat which fell to the floor, accompnied with white pointed toe boots and tight white leather pants/trousers. A tight white vest covered by a veil top with the apperance of chain mail but with half the weight. She twirled as all but Magneto gaped at her.

"Like i" She asked and giggled at their reaction apart from Magneto who simply nodded.

"It's very" The master of magnetism paused. "Distracting, it'll keep their eyes on you whilst we make sure that they regret it. Wise choice my dear"

"Yeah, bit distracting for us too mate" Pyro guffawed as he elbowed a slack jawed Pietro.

"IthinkthatI'mseriouslygoingtohavetoconcentrate.That'sitformyattentionspan" The speed-ster said in reply.

"I think that I'm gonna need to cool down Mate" Pyro answered as Gambit hit him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for Gambit, mate"

"Dat's moi cousin, show some respec' non" Gambit commanded as Magneto rolled his eyes.

"Like bickering children, come on lets go" He floated away to the metal bubble storing thingy (You know what I mean)  
and rolled his eyes again as Pietro and Pyro both invited Diamond (since she's in battle costume) To share their bubble thingys.

"QUIET" He commanded and the two 'children' fell silent and climbed into a MBT (metal bubble thingy trademark ) and Diamond, Collosus and Gambit followed.

Sabretooth wasn't there cos he was stalking wolverine (And because I don't like him hehehe. The joys of being in control) so they all zoomed off to the mall to face the X-men


	14. Furer Magneto and shiny silver balls

Rea'y petit? Ah tink dat de X Men regret crossing de acolyte eh" Gambit's ringing tones swang by some impossible means through the two layers of Metal between them.

"Remy, ah nervous 'nough as it is. Don' need yo' 'elpin'" Daphine said between clenched teeth as she looked to where approximately Remy was smirking.

"Right petit. Right" His slightly 'injured' tone reminded Diamond of the puppy's whining at her when she walked by to the mall.

"Remy. Ferme le bouche? Comprend" She said slowly and the silence that answered her was enough to make her sigh in relief.

"Get Ready We are Commencing Landing Now" Came the deep resonant tones of the Fûrer Magneto.

A light tap at the bottom of the bubble made Daphine smile in anticipation, the smooth silver of the bubble was beginning to make her feel trapped. That was saying something considering this Cajun had been in more scrapes with not enough room to swing a stunted hamster let alone a cat.

The ceiling folded away to reveal the piercing blue sky and the remains of what was once a glass ceiling of the Bayville Mall; Daphine rubbed her eyes and looked around. It was a sharp comparison to the busy and bubbling mall that she had purchased good from. Now there was running and screaming, a woman huddling her child in her arms as she ran to the exit, trailing groceries behind her.

For a moment Daphine felt ashamed, how could they cause such chaos without any reason. Suddenly an image flashed in her mind. Snake Eyes staring over her, grinning inanely as he ran out the window, leaving her and the others looking petrified at the sounds of sirens.

Her resolve hardened and she looked towards the trashy female lingerie store. "Arivoir" She said and five razor diamonds flew from her hands to explode at the shop. Millions of shards shot everywhere and the glass at the front of the shop shattered adding to the danger. Daphine smiled evilly and turned her attention to the hot dog stand...

"STOP RIGHT NOW" The up himself tone of a Mr. Scott Summers sounded from the entrance to the Mall.

"Well Hello Mate" Pyro said and smiled, Daphine turned her gaze to see Pyro chasing Scott around with a giant fire hammer.

"Cartoon" Diamond called to Pyro wryly.

"Only if you want it Sheila" Pyro said, laughing manically and running after Ms Jean 'Yes that's my natural colour' Grey with a giant fire rat.

"Hey, swamp rat" Rogue called and Diamond turned her head to look at the furious southern girl.

"Yo' talkin' to moi. Ah don' tink ah a rat. More of de mouse" Diamond bantered back and flipped backwards as Rogue came towards her with a flying kick.

"Misse' me petite" Gambit sounded as he placed a charged card in Rogue's hair. "Ah miss yo' non"

Rogue yelped and swang around, glove taken off and Gambit backed off worriedly. "Now chere, dose be lethal weapon' non?" With that Rogue reached towards a cornered Remy, fingertips brushing his nose.

With a yell Daphine forgot about her powers and a roundhouse kick sent Rogue to the floor, spitting blood.

"That's it. Ah'm really mad now." She said and stood up. Her glove was still off as she ran towards Diamond, who stepped back. Her heel caught and she was sent sprawling, with a glaring Rogue approaching.

As her deadly fingers came close to Daphine, a yell and a push sent Daphine rolling. In her place, the one to receive the cold touch was one Australian pyromaniac. He lay weakly on the floor as Rogue looked horror struck as Diamond.

Daphine crawled closer to Pyro, who was holding onto consciousness, barely.

"Yo, imbecile fire startre. Why yo' do dat?" She asked furiously, not noticing the advancing Rogue once again.

"Hey, Diamond. I didn't want that bitch to hurt ya. What can I say?" Pyro attempted a smile weakly as he lay in Daphine's eyes.

"Stupid. Wai' you call moi Diamond" Daphine said with a confused smile. "Res' we get yo' back t'base t'sleep it off non?"

"Hey I always knew you liked me" Pyro said with a trace of his usual cocky air.

Diamond growled under her breath, but the retort died on her lips. Something was taking her strength away, sapping slowly. The edges of her vision began to blur, grey swamping the picture around her. With a last ounce of strength she flew her head forward and took a last look of her teammates.

There was Remy, dueling with Bobby and Ray. Colossus looking slyly towards Shadowcat whilst being distracted from charging Nightcrawler. Pietro running around an angry Scott and Jean.

And finally there was a furious but still weak John as she was picked up and carried away by a blur of blue. He looked towards her and a cry silenced by the bolt of lightening and the rain that fell from the sky centered on a white haired weather witch.

Then it all went black.


	15. A great shame

Ah don' care. What are y'all gonna do 'bout 'er. We can' leave 'er wid de X Men. She one of us non?"

"GAMBIT. We cannot risk an confrontation with the X Men at the mansion. They number too many and they will protect Daphine despite her being an enemy." Magneto said and looked angrily at his cohort.

In answer to this Gambit slammed his fist down and stared reproachfully at his team.

Colossus looked even more woebegone then normal, Quicksilver looked faintly concerned but overall amused and Pyro just sat there looking dejected with his head in his hands. Apart from Gambit, John missed Daphine the most.

"They will not harm her, they are foolish pacifists remember?" Magneto frantically tried to regain the support of his team, feeling the ebbing tide of their trust in him. He let a teammate be captured for god's sake.

"Mais, she be family. Ah cannot watch 'er be captured n not do anyting. Dat is not right" Gambit said and stalked out. Pyro gave a hopeless look and followed, his eyes dead to the world.

_The Institute_

A blink of her eyes and there she was, in a room with a force field at the door and an anxious Dr McCoy looking at her through a window.

"Are you alright now Miss LeBeau?" He said through the microphone. Clearly they thought her dangerous otherwise she would not be contained in such a manner.

"I believe Rogue gave you quiet a 'zap' and you have been dead to the world for three days" He said kindly, his blue face concerned.

"Where am ah?" Daphine asked, her head felt groggy as she sat up. Stupid question really, any place that had a blue furry monkey had to be the institute.

"The Mansion, I took you here. You required immediate medical attention"

"Lemme go!" She yelled and grabbed the light by her bed. She tried to charge it up but all she got was a faint shininess to the surface.

"What 'ave y'done t'mah powers?" She screamed and suddenly a throbbing h  
"Professor, was that necessary?" Beast asked the wheelchair bound man that rolled into the control area.

it her temples and she collapsed on the floor.  
"Indeed it was Beast, she is blinded by that what was done to her when she was younger. She will be a danger to herself and to others unless she calms down.

"It is unfortunate Charles"

"Yes it is Hank. Indeed it is"


End file.
